


leo tsukinaga dies

by hoshiouji



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiouji/pseuds/hoshiouji





	leo tsukinaga dies

*leo collapses on the floor and fucking dies*


End file.
